Mistake
by Kuru the DreamWeaver
Summary: England makes a mistake, and he instantly regrets it. Fail title and summary. EngIta, rated T for the safety of safety. I might add more if at least five people think I should, although it was quite hard to think of what to write w Enjoy


Title: Mistake

Pairing: EngIta

*~Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia? 030~*

Arthur looked after the younger country, guilt consuming his soul. What he had done was horrible, and it was a complete mistake.

_"You are such a weak country, Feliciano! Why can't you be a bit stronger!? Why do you always have to mess things up?"_

_"B-But A-"_

_"No 'buts'. And why are you always wearing scarves that Russia makes for you?! How come you always have to act kind to him, and barely spend any time with me?"_

_"Arth-"_

_"No. I don't want to hear it. Take the scarf off, __**now.**__"_

_"N-No! Russia made it for me! You never make anything for me! If you did, I would wear it!"_

Out of a blind rage, the elder man had taken the scarf, and attempted to pry it out of the brunette's hands. However, the scarf ended up ripping...

_"A-Arthur!" _The younger had cried, tears forming in his eyes.

The elder man realized his mistake instantly, and tried to apologize, but by the time he had begun to think of a way to apologize, Feliciano had run off in tears.

Now he stood there, watching as his love ran away. Jealousy had taken over Arthur's heart, and now he had to live with that mistake. He was positive Feliciano would never talk to him again, and most likely avoid him at all costs. Why did love have to be so complicated!?

Arthur sighed, looking up at the sky. It matched his mood perfectly; Ominous dark grey clouds, with not a single ray of sunlight visible. His day was already ruined, and most likely the day after that, and so on.

Feliciano's POV-

I just kept on running away, tears streaming down my face. Why did Arthur have to be so mean? Maybe it was I who misunderstood? After all, I've always been nothing more than a problem. A mistake. Lovino had it far easier than I did.

No one ever understood, not even his own fratello. No one really ever cared to listen, no one but Russia... Russia was nothing more than a mere friend. However, Arthur seemed to act like we were more. Russia is misunderstood, like I am. But he might have it worse, because no one wants to hang around with him. Well, other than his sister.

If everyone saw the world in my perspective, they would go insane.

After that final thought had crossed my mind, I had been interrupted by running into something. "V-Ve?!" I looked up, seeing a tall nation before me. It was Russia!

"Privet, Italia~" The taller country looked down at Feliciano, his violet orbs meeting my amber optics.

I blushed faintly, embarrassed that I had run into my friend at a time like this. I attempted to hide the fact that tears were still streaming down my face, but it was no use. He had already noticed.

"Italia? You are okay, da?" Russia shifted his height so he made eye contact with the smaller country.

Feliciano wiped his tears away with his sleeve, nodding silently. He wanted more than anything for Russia to hug him, to tell him it'd be alright and that he had a reason to be alive. The one secret even Russia didn't know is that he cut, and many times he had tried to take his life away from himself. No one knew. No one cared. Life was just a game.

Ivan hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head in a comforting manner. I blushed a bit more, but I felt much better. At least one soul had accepted me as who I was.

I frowned, and decided to tell him what had happened to the scarf he had worked so hard on making me. "I-Ivan... I-I tore the scarf by accident... I'm s-sorry..." My voice faltered a few times, and I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I didn't know what I was so afraid of. Perhaps he would get angry and hit me just like Germany used to do? I shuddered at the memory of the scars that used to be on my back... Luckily they healed.

Russia smiled slightly, much to my surprise. "It is okay, Italia. I will make you another soon, da?" Russia reluctantly let go of me, and I smiled at him.

"Vee~ Okay!" For once I actually smiled. A genuine smile. It had been so long that I had ever felt joy...

"A-Ah! Russia! I just remembered something I have to do~" I hugged him around the waist before running off again. Russia stood there, a faint blush spread across his face.

Arthur's POV

I had grown tired of standing, and instead sat down, but I never took my eyes off of where Feliciano had ran off to. Grief weighed my soul down, and I struggled to breathe. I felt like a monster...

It seemed like I had been there for hours, waiting. Just waiting. I would wait for however long it took until my love returned.

Feliciano's POV

I sprinted back to where I had left Arthur, tackling him into a hug. "Oi!" The Brit had cried out before falling over. "Vee! I'm sorry Iggy!" I apologized over and over, nuzzling his chest while doing so.

The British man blushed, surprised that he had come back. "Felician-" He was interrupted as lips crashed into his own, which only made him blush darker.

I had pulled away, blushing as well. "I-I'm sorry!" I was about to say something else, but he pulled me back into the kiss. We sat there for a bit, only to pull away when we needed air.

Arthur was blushing a darker shade of red than I was, and I avoided eye contact. "T-Ti amo, Iggy~"

"I-I love you too, Feliciano..."

~Such a great ending~


End file.
